Blog użytkownika:XNRGx/Moje fanowskie odcinki :)
Sezon 4 ''Opisy odcinków (złoczyńców) #Sparrow (401) '- nowy supe-bohater (Peitor Panfuer) z Nowego Yorku z drużyny Niesamowici, który pomaga Biedrze i Czarnemu Kotu w pokonaniu La Miroirespirit. Sparrow ujawnia się bohaterom, po czym później kiedy nie było Czarnego Kota Biedronka i Peitor rozmawiali. Biedronka nie słysząc dzwonienia kolczyków przemienia się, a Sparrow odkrywa jej tożsamość. Sekrety w końcu się ujawniają! #Agathe (402) '- odcinek opowiada o życiu Agathe, gdzie mówi jak to wszystko działo się z jej perspektywy kiedy byli tacy złoczyńcy jak Nawałnica, Papa Garou, Kolekcjoner i Miraculer.'' #''Musivraie (403) '- złoczyńca (XY) kontroluje ludzi za pomocą muzyki zmieniając ich w Musombies. Biedronka bez kota zostaje sama. #Maximind (404) '- złoczyńca (Max), który jest najmądrzejszy na świecie. Czy Biedronka przyjmie tyle wiedzy?'' #''La Tempêtelly (405) '- złoczyńca (Aurore) kontroluje pogode i ma siłe wszystkich bogów greckich. Wkrótce Paryż zniknie z powierzchni Ziemii. #Feuhomme (406) '- złoczyńca (Kai) włada ogniem. Feuhomme ze swoim ognistym feniksem włada nad ogniem ale gdzie w tym wszystkim Biedronka?'' #''Superhero Villain (407) '- złoczyńca (Nathalie), który zmienia super-bohaterów w złych. Czy Paryż zmieni się w apokalipse? #Ravageur (408) - '''złoczyńca (Gabriel), który niszczy wszystko co stanie mu na drodze tak samo jak bohaterów. Największa apokalipsa nadchodzi. Z martwą Biedronką, Kot nie da sobie rady. #''Un Musicien Cauchemardesque (409) '- złoczyńca (Bob), który grając na saksofonie niszczy cały świat. To pierwszy złoczyńa, którego nie pokonają Biedronka i Czarny Kot, ponieważ wyjechali na wakacje. #Grippe Le (410) - '''złoczyńca (Lulo), który wywołuje epidemie grypy. Bardzo chory Czarny kot musi zostać w domu... #''Mercury (411) '- nowy super-bohater (Aaron Voitler) z Nowego Yorku z drużyny Niesamowici, którego akuma zamienia w TURBO Mercury. Bohaterowie opuszczają Ziemię. #Fantaisiélégance (412) '- złoczyńca (Vivica), który ożywia wszystkie fantazyjne zwierzęta by zaimponować Czarnemu Kotu.'' #''Volpina 2.0 (413) '- złoczyńca (Lila), który powraca w nowej wersji, bo teraz może również zmieniać swoją formę dzięki iluzji, może na przykład przyjąć formę Biedronki. Kto jest kim? #Broodmère Lysrix (414)' - złoczyńca (Juleka), który włada pająkami, których wszyscy mają się bać. Ze strachem Marinette, Biedronka musi komu innemu powierzyć miraculum.'' #''Narienàvoira (415) '- złoczyńca (Mireille), który jest jakby duchem i może opętać każdego by tylko robić co chce. Czarny Kot musi wybrać swojego następce! #Melodie (416) '- nowa super-bohaterka (Maya Cornlay) z Nowego Yorku z drużyny Niesamowici, którą akuma zamienia w Mélobête. Muzyka klasyczna opanuje świat bez wachania.'' #''Camjouer (417) '- złoczyńca (Alec), który jak kogoś nagrywa to więzi go w kamerze, a potem odtwarza go w złej wersji. Kocie przygotuj się na porażkę. #Bonbonsween (418)' - złoczyńca (Eric), który je wszystkich co wyjdą na dwór w Halloweenową noc. Kto będzie nowym bohaterem, może Mayura?'' #''Vierge Peinture (419) - 'złoczyńca (Sabine), który dzięki swojemu pędzlowi, który ma na końcu róże zamiast włosków maluje to co chce, a to zmienia się w rzeczywistość. Rzeczywistość spada z nieba... #Démon volant (420) '- złoczyńca (Tikki), który może tworzyć spustoszenie dzięki swoim mocom chaosu, która pochodzi ze złego potencjału kwami. Jakie miraculum weźmie Biedronka?'' #''Kid Mime (421) '- nowy super-bohater (Brad Railo) z Nowego Yorku z drużyny Niesamowici, który pomaga Biedrze i Czarnemu Kotu w pokonaniu Sparrowa pod władzą akumy, który nazywa się Eagle. Bohater kontra Bohaterowie. #R.I.P Titan (422)' - złoczyńca (Ivan), który rośnie w moc kiedy tylko terroryzuje miasta. Świat nie wydostanie się z niewoli...'' #''Peitor Panfuer (423) '- Peitor znowu jest zaakumowany ale tym razem nie w wersji superbohatera i nazywa się Voidthing, i zmienia świat w wielką próżnie. #Gagotor (424) '- złoczyńca (Dany), który hipnotyzuje ludzi i sprawia, że wszyscy wszystkich oszukują. Biedronka jest w tarapatach...'' #''Catastrophe Méchants (425) '''- złoczyńcy (Mayura, Władca Ciem i Chat Blanc), którzy są teraz jednym i przypominają dżina, lecz nie mogą spełnić własnych życzeń i bohaterowie będą potrzebować wielkiej pomocy by pokonać dżina o imieniu Geniestrophale. '' #La Sceptre Reine (426) '- złoczyńca (Audrey), który zamienia wszystkich w nowe berła królowej, Biedronka bez Czarnego Kota nie da sobie rady. Miracula już są w rękach WC...'' ''Sezon 5'' ''Opisy odcinków (złoczyńców) #La Légende Chinoise (501) -''' Marinette leci do Szanghaju w wakacje do swojej babci, lecz kiedy zbliża się święto smoka to w ogóle nie ma osób, które w niego wierzą po czym Marinette idąc na spacer do lasu zauważyła błękitną energie za, którą idzie docierając do kryształowej jaskini w, której jest Chiński smok, który nie ma energii przez to, że nikt w niego nie wierzy, więc Marinette zaprzyjaźnia się ze smokiem. Marinette próbuje jakoś przekonać wiele osób, że smok istnieje w tym Adriena, który również chciał zwiedzić Szanghaj. Marinette wścieka się, że nikt nie chce uratować smoka, a WC to wykorzystuje, ponieważ jest na wakacjach z synem. Tym razem Marinette ulega tylko by bronić smoka, a WC daje jej imię La Protecteur des Dragons, a Mistrz Fu, który przewidział, że Biedronka będzie zła i przez to pelociał do Szanghaju i idzie do jaskini smoka, w której głębi znajduje się posąg prawdziwego obrońcy smoka, czyli Roi des Dragons, którego mistrz Fu uwalnia od metanowego posągu za pomocą zaklęcia i mówi mu by znów uratować Szanghaj tak jak 1000 lat temu ratował przed łowcami smoków. Czarny Kot zauważając La Protecteur des Dragons idzie na ratunek Marinette. La Protecteur des Dragons leczy smoka, którego opętuje, po czym lata i terroryzuje Szanghaj. Czarny Kot na drodze zauważa Roi des Dragons. Smoczy bohater myśli, że on jest tym wrogiem i zaczyna go atakować lecz kiedy widzi La Protecteur des Dragons pędzi do niej a Czarny Kot za nim, potem Roi des Dragons samodzielnie pokonuje złą Marinette, a akume w tajemniczy sposób wypędza, po czym zmienia ją w energie dla smoka, smok jest już dobry, a ludzie nadal myślą że to tylko nie istniejący wytwór złoczyńcy. Smok zostaje zaakumonizowany w Terreur Dragon, który jest teraz w pełni sił i jest cały czerwono-pomarańczowo-żółty tak jak zawsze. Biedronka musi pokonać smoka lecz nie daje rady i nawet z Czarnym Kote, a ona idzie do Fu. Fu daje Biedronce wybór a ona wybiera miraculum smoka, która sama łączy z miraculum biedronki. Dragon Bug i Czarny Kot pokonują smoka, a tym razem oni pokazują całemu miastu smoka, po czym wierzą, a smok odzyskuje i kolor, i siły. Od teraz co rok jest największa smocza impreza, a Roi des Dragons mówi iż idzie pokonać Huntress de Bête, a Adrien przypadkowo zauważa WC zmieniającego się w Gabrysia, a kiedy wakacje się kończą Adrien obserwuje ojca cały czas... Marinette żegna się ze smokiem i również tak samo jak Mistrz Fu jedzie spowrotem do Paryża a teraz Szanghaj ma obrońce czyli Roi des Dragons...'' #Le Hibou Noir 2 (502) '- złoczyńca (Pan Democles), który powraca z nowymi gadżetami i nowymi umiejętnościami. Czy w końcu odkryją kim jest Biedronka?'' #''Rena Rage (503) '- złoczyńca (Ruda Kitka) to dawny bohater, lecz teraz jest bardziej zwinny, a moc iluzji jest nieograniczona. Alya ma wielkie kłopoty... #Le Poitrine (504) '- złoczyńca (Nako), który więzi wszystkich we wnętrzu swojego ciała. Czy Miraculum może się złamać?'' #''Lady Miss Fortune (505) '- złoczyńca (Biedronka), który ma odwrotne moce od Biedronki ale nie tylko, bo chaos to jej drugie imie. #Doubler (506) '- złoczyńca (Chris, odc. Mim), który jednym powtórzeniem twojego ruchu zamienia Cię w kamień. Biedronka nie może stać w miejscu...'' #''Avenirpassé (507) '- złoczyńca (Adrien), który łączy przeszłość z przyszłością. Czarny Kot nigdy nie wyjdzie z pułapki... #Robostus 2.0 (508) '- złoczyńca (Markov), który powraca, lecz tym razem hakuje również ludzi. Chat Blanc i Lady Miss Fortune powracają.'' #''Puissant Griffe (509) '- złoczyńca (Plagg), który ma prawdziwy potencjał kwami, który jest nieobliczalny. Tikki jest w niebezpieczeństwie #Huntress des Dragons (510) '- odcinek skupia się na Roi des Dragons, który walczy z generałem Huntress des Dragons. A gdzie liderka?'' #''Oscarontine (511) '''- złoczyńca (Viperion), który zamienia się w czarną żmije, która powoli wybija gatunek ludzki. '' #Brad Railo (512) '- złoczyńca (Brad Railo), który jest bohaterem Kid Mime zmienia się w Changeway, który robi rewers emocji i słów. Kim jest Batoscuro?'' #''Blanc L'Imposteur (513) '- złoczyńca (Theo), który tym razem kopiuje Chat Blanc. Czarny Kot kontra on sam tylko podlejszy. #Gabriel Agreste (514) '- w odcinku Gabriel opowiada o swoich największych sekretach oraz jest pokazana walka z Big Mime (Kid Mime) z jego perspektywy.'' #''Requin Piscine (515) '- złoczyńca (Jéck), który zamienia cały basen w rekini ocean by zaimponować Ondine kiedy Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya, Luka, Juleka, Mylene, Ivan, Nathaniel oraz Marc byli na basenie. Niespodziewanie Adrien gubi Miraculum więc, czy Biedronka sama uratuje basen? #Le Protecteur (516) '- złoczyńca (Wang Fu), który rzuca ludziom miracula, po czym jak je zakładają stają się źli, a kwami są gigantami. Miracula przeciwko miraculom'' #''Cheveuxilia (517) '- złoczyńca (Juleka), który ma żywe włosy, które pożerają ludzi. Biedronka została pożarta przez włosy! #Utopia Maîtresse (518) '- złoczyńca (Camilié), który więzi ludzi w umysłach, a gnębi jej sostre, czyli Chloé. Królowa musi pokazać gdzie jej miejsce!'' #''Tyrannodragon (519) '- dawna bohaterka, czyli Ryuko (Kagami) zmienia się w Tyrannodragon, która rośnie w siłe i zmienia się w smoka z każdą sekundą. Batoscuro kontra Lysrix! #Pegriffe (520) '- dawny bohater Pegasus (Max) zmienia się w Pegazura, czyli pegaz + gryf. Niech święta znikną z powierzchni Ziemii!'' #''King Kong (521) '- dawny bohater Roi Singe (Kim) zmienia się w gigantyczną małpę, która zbiera dusze osób, a jak weźmie wszystkie to wejdzie na szczyt wieżowca i zaryczy. Snake Noir, Multimouse wchodzicie do akcji! #Sentimonstre (522) '- bestia Mayury w końcu osiągnęła swój cel. Bójcie się Biedronko i Czarny Kocie!'' #''Papillon (L'arme ultime - partie 1) (523) '- Władca Ciem łączy najlepszch złoczyńców, oprócz tych co są bohaterami, np. Nawałnica, Faraon, ArcyGlina, Czarny Miecz, Kung Zup, Lalkarka, Simon Mówi, Diablo Rockman, Mikołajdak, Królowa Wizji, Miś Goryczek, Mrożownik, Robotus 2.0, Bobogigant, Mroczna Sowa, Sapotiki, Melobestia, Goridzilla, Syrena, Zombuziara, Komplikatorka, Mrożyciel, Anansi, Papa Garou, Backwarder, Party Crasher, StarTrain, Desperada, Kwami Buster, Loveater, Feuhomme, Lisica 2.0, Fantaisiélégance, Eagle, Big Mime, Bonbonsween, Narienàvoira, Blanc L'Imposteur i Doubler. Wszyscy złoczyńcy łączą się w HarmonyChaos'a. Bohaterowie muszą go pokonać! #Un méchant parfait (L'arme ultime - partie 2) (524) '- HarmonyChaos jest potężny, lecz 15 bohaterów się nie poddaje i wkraczają do akcji! Tytan włada rzeczywistościom więc trudno będzie go pokonać... I to się nazywa życie na krawędzi!'' #''Halloween Espirit (525) '- Marinette urządza impreze halloweenową o 24, lecz nikt nie przychodzi, oprócz Alyi. O 3 nad ranem kiedy Alya na piżamówce spała, Marinette spotkała gadającą dynie, która zaproponowała jej układ. Marinette zgodziła się, a świat jest teraz pełen duchów, wiedźm i innych strachów... Biedronka i Czarny Kot tak się boją, że zmieniają się w 8-letnie dzieci. Kiedy pokonują swoje lęki muszą odpocząć, ponieważ przemiana znowu w nastolatka przez to że pokonali swoje lęki bardzo bolała. Został im jeszcze jeden lęk, czyli Halloweenowy Duch. Czego jeszcze boi się Marinette i Adrien? #Ladybug & Cat Noir: Awakening' (526) - 'pierwsza połowa filmu opowiada o dawnych posiadaczach miraculi, którzy walczyli, np. z Le Grou, Shak, Silur, Onarka, Akama, Strejsey, Akkonnoota, Asaia, Anubis Onlando, Heketis, Leampar, HiJej i Otrontosho. Druga połowa fimu jest o tym jak Biedronka i Czarny Kot zakochują się w sobie. Biedra i Kot walczą z Godronem, a w między czasie poczuwają do siebie mięte. Czy się zakochają? ''Sezon 6'' ''Opisy odcinków (złoczyńców)'' #Ladybug à Rio De Janeiro (601) '- Biedronka dostaje misje od Mistrza Fu, ponieważ jakiś złoczyńca panuje w Rio De Janeiro, a na imię ma Explosões. Biedronka odkrywa, że może przywoływać pojazd, a u niej jest to samolot, a u Czarnego Kota motor. Mistrz Fu powiedział, że będą potrzebowali jeszcze trójki bohaterów. Biedronka wybiera Rudą Kitkę, Pancernika i Viperiona. Ruda Kitka ma rower. Pancernik ma monster trucka. Viperion ma pendolino. Bohaterowie musieli schować pojazdy w samolocie Biedronki. Kiedy dolatują po jednym dniu z drobnymi komplikacjami zauważają, że złoczyńca zrzuca bomby z lotni i nie jest sam bo ma jeszcze dwójke przyjaciół, czyli Dinamite i Bombatômica. Bohaterowie z wielkimi trudnościami pokonują złoczyńców i wracają do domu.'' #''Secretbug (602) '- złoczyńca Controlusa (Luka, Kagami), który może kontrolować ludzi, którzy spojrzą mu w oczy. Biedronka i Czarny Kot potrzebują siódmej mikstury tajemnic, która daje nieskończone moce. Secretbug i Chat Mystère muszą ich pokonać, lecz, czy Biedronka i Czarny Kot zerwą ze sobą? #Le Masquérader (603) '- złoczyńca (Nathaniel), który każe wszystkim mówić swoje sekrety. Czy Czarny Kot wyjawi swój największy sekret? Okazuje się, że Gabriel wysłał akume do Lili, która ma śledzić Czarnego Kota po bitwie i nazywa się Spylina. Czy Adrien przyjmie propozycje od Ojca by być z nim złym?'' #''Giant Snake (604) '- złoczyńca (Richard), który staje się większy z każdym kęsem, a Biedronka nie lubi węży w przeciwieństwie do Czarnego Kota... #Fée des dents (605) '- złoczyńca (Manon), który zabiera zęby dzieciom i potem zostawia psikusa. Oby Biedronce nie wypadł żaden ząb!'' #''Statuer (606) '- złoczyńca (Adrien), który zmienia wszystkich w znane nam posągi jak np. Statua Wolności. Ruda Kitka ma swój czas... #Voleur de temps (607) '- złoczyńca (Tom), który kradnie czas by wymazać ojca z jego pamięci. Biedronko kim ty jesteś?'' #''Lady Noire (608) '- Adrien jest chory i jest mu gorąco więc otwiera okno, a pierścień mu się wyślizguje i wypada przez okno. Plagg goni za pierścieniem, a pierścień ląduje przed Marinette kiedy skończyła szkołe i schowała Plagga. Marinette musi sama zmierzyć się z powracającą Lady Wifi ale ma być Biedronką, czy Lady Noire, a może Bug Noire? Biedronka jako Bug Noire zapomina o życzeniu, a później Plagg leci do Adriena z miraculum. #L'étranger (609) '- złoczyńca (Jarlosé), który posiada UFO i straszy ludzi inwazją. 2118...'' #''Remover de souvenirs (610) - 'złoczyńca (Mistrz Fu), który usuwa każde wspomnienie, którego złoczyńca nie chce żebyś pamiętał. To nie jest to samo co Oblivio... #Marieuse (611) '- złoczyńca (Rose), który jak kogoś shippuje to ożywia ten ship. Co jest lepsze dla złoczyńcy Lukanette, czy Adrienette, a może co innego?'' #''L'ouragan (612) - złoczyńa (Pani Mendeleiev), którą jak się zezłości to ściąga tornado na Paryż. Multimouse pomóź ją rozweselić!'' #''La bête de la reine (613) '- złoczyńca (Chloé), który jest królową, która zmienia się w wielką bestie. Pollen, gdzie jesteś? #Marinette (614) - '''Marinette zastanawia sięco by było gdyby nie dostała miraculum... #''Techno Chevalier (615) '- złoczyńca (Nino), który może się przedostawać się pomiędzy mediami i broni ludzi przed internetem, którego sam zmienia w zło... #Geniestrophale 2.0 (616) '- złoczyńcy (Mayura, Szkarłatny władca, Chat Blanc), który powraca, lecz może spełniać swoje życzenia. Wszystko jest realne...'' #''Queen Bee (617) '- Królowa Pszczół musi sama zmierzyć się z Vol-rine (Kim). Pszczółka na ratunek... #Orgolem (618) '- złoczyńca (Annette), która jest złotym golemem, który z miażdży tych, którzy robią coś dobrego ale jednocześnie złego. Annette będzie błagała o coś swoją kuzynke Marinette...'' #''Jade Turtle (619) '- wszyscy bohaterowie zniknęli więc Mistrz Fu musi sam zmierzyć się z Unvisiboozoo (Sabine)... #Changeur de temps (620) '- złoczyńca (Gina), który chce zmienić przeszłość na jego idealną wizje. Świat idealny nadchodzi...'' #''Dragon Noir (621) '- Czarny Kot łączy swoje miraculum z miraculum smoka by pokonać samemu Chaumberitelei (Mylene). Lysrix pomuż nam! #Aspheera et Shubiao (622) '- złoczyńca OverQueen (Nathalie), który zmienia wszystkich na swoje podobieństwo więc Biedronka bierze miraculum węża, a Czarny Kot miraculum myszy. Apokalipsa się zbliża, a Chat Blanc z nią!'' #''Le Grand Moth (Bataille finale - partie 1) (623) '- Władca Ciem odkrywa siódmą moc nieskończonych mocy, która zmienia go w Le Grand Moth od teraz nawet nie możliwe jest by został pokonany. Adrien więzi Biedronke, ponieważ zgodził się na układ z ojcem i zabiera jej kolczyki, po czym zostawia Marinette i przemienia się w... Chat Blanc! #Vilains (Bataille finale - partie 2) (624) '- wszyscy złoczyńcy, oprócz tych są bohaterami powracają, a Ruda Kitka prowadzi wszystkich bohaterów oraz Paryżan w bój! Kiedy ćwiartka złoczyńców zostaje pokonana Le Grand Moth bierze Miraculum Pawia i Czarnego Kota by się przemienić w... Le Grand Noir Paonllon!'' #''Le Grand Noir Paonllon (Bataille finale - partie 3) (625) '- Marinette wydostaje się, lecz Adrien ją łapie i zaprowadza do Le Grand Noir Paonllon, który zamienia ją w Enlève le pouvoir, który kradnie moc, którą przekazuje Władcy Ciem. Teraz bohaterowie są bezsilni, lecz Marinette walczy wewnętrznie z akumą po czym wygrywa. #Pouvoir absolu (Bataille finale - partie 4) (626) '- Adrien już chciał przekazać miraculum Biedronki Władcy Ciem ale Marinette je łapie i się przemieni po czym ucieka i regeneruje siły. Biedronka biegnie na ratunek, lecz jest bez siły po tym jak się poddaje to przypomina sobie wszystkie dobre chwie, a jej serce zmienia ją w Absolubug, czyli posiada ósmą, legendarną moc! Władca Ciem chce ją dorwać, lecz Absolubug swoją mocą zabija Władce Ciem, a cudem Miraculum Czarnego Kota przetrwało. Adrien za wszystko przeprasza, a Nathalie ucieka. Adrien zostanie sam bez nikogo, więc Marinette życzy sobie by mama Adriena wróciła, lecz przez to życzenie ginie Nathalie...'' Sezon 7 ''Opisy odcinków (złoczyńców) #Re-Load (Grand Retour - partie 1) (701) '- 10 lat po śmierci Władcy Ciem, Fu dał Marinette szkatułke z miraculum, który umarł 34 dni później. Marinette jest z Luką, a Adrien z Kagami, przy okazji Adrien i Marinette nawet nie chcą na siebie patrzeć. 26-letnia Marinette pewnego dnia zauważa, że miraculum ćmy zniknęło, więc zmienia się w Biedronke i zaczyna szukać miracula, nie znalazła go. Nazajutrz zaatakował super-złoczyńca o imieniu Re-Load (Luka), który cofa czas po czym ma przewage, bo może przewidzieć ruch przeciwnika. Jak Marinette zmierzy się z własnym chłopakiem, Czy Adrien też zawalczy z Re-Loadem i najważniejsze, czy uda im się go pokonać? #Moth Lia (Grand Retour - partie 2) (702) '- Re-Load bez przerwy ma przewage, a Czarny Kot przybywa na ratunek. Biedronka wie, że sami nie dadzą rady, są skłóceni i jest ich za mało. Biedronka zostawia kota i idzie po miraculum małpy, po czym znajduje Kima w parku. Małpi Król przybywa do akcji i wywołuje chaos w myślach Re-Loada. Bohaterowie znów działają po 5 latach bez bohaterskiego życia, lecz nad wieżą Eiffel, pojawiają się akumy, które formują głowę Pani Ćmy (Moth Lia), który mówi iż ona jest potężniejsza od Gabriela Agreste. Biedronka mówi, iż skoro pokonała Władce Ciem to i pokona ją i zbiera wszystkie akumy. Marinette chodzi do szkoły dla projektantów mody, a Adrien do szkoły modeli, Marinette akurat trafiła na niego. Zaprojektowała mu strój, po czym później rozmawiali i powiedzieli, że czas pokonać Panią Ćme.'' #''Neige Golem (703) '- złoczyńca (Kagami), który włada śniegiem i lodem by zmienić wszystkich w bałwany, które będą się jego słuchać by zaatakować Philippe'a na którym chce się zemścić. #Grand Dévoreur (704) '- złoczyńca (Clarisa), który zjada wszystkie stroje zaprojektowane przez Marinette by wygrać konkurs na najlepsze stroje Francji. Biedronka musi sobie sama poradzić, bo Adrien nosił jej strój, który Grand Dévoreur zjadła. Viperion wkracza do akcji!'' #''Dr. Trisetesse (705) - złoczyńca (Vincent), który swoją strzykawką wszczepia ludzium smutek przez który wszyscy płaczą. Biedronka tracąc czarnego kota spełnia przepowiednie Bunnyx. '' #''Demonstrata (706) '- złoczyńca (Chloé), który zmienia ludzi w demony by się nimi pożywić i by rosnąć w siłe by uduwodnić Sabrinie, że jest potężna. Pani Ćma ukradła księge bohaterów, w której jest opisane wiele złoczyńców. Jest to pierwszy złoczyńca, którego Pani Ćma przywołała po setkach lat. #Orgolem 2 (707) '- złoczyńca (Annette), który z braku zrozumienia powraca by zemścić się na Luce. Marinette, to twoja kuzynka!'' #''Huntress de Bête (708) '- okazuje się, że Roi des Dragons był uwięziony 10 lat w więzieniu by nie przeszkadzał Hutress de Bête, lecz w końcu się wydostaje i pokonuje ją. #Statunia (709) '- złoczyńca (Véronique), który zamienia wszystkich w kamienną armie, która ma zniszczyć Chloé za jej złe zachowanie w obec niej. Biedronka gubi miraculum w drodze do szkoły dla projektantów, kto teraz wypędzi akume?'' #''Vivantarbre (710) - złoczyńca (Holder), który przywołuje do życia drzewa by one szły za nim w bój. Biedronka nie może utknąć w drzewie!'' #''Leampar (711) '- złoczyńca (Adrien), który jest lampartem uwięzionym w lampie, który spełnia życzenia. Jest to drugi złoczyńca przywołany po setkach lat. Śmierć jest blisko... #Yo-Kai Esprit (712) '- złoczyńca (Tomoe Tsurugi), który przywołuje Yo-Kai. Czarny Kot zostaje zabrany przez Yo-Kai Sharlatt do ich świata.'' #''Le Book (713) '- złoczyńca (Sabrina), który wsysa wszystkich do książki, by przeżywali wydarzenia z książki, tak jak kiedyś było. Koszmary spełniają się częściej! #Multiversion (714) '- złoczyńca (Chris Lahiffe), który przemienia ludzi w ich wersje z innych uniwersów. Biedronka i Lady Noire działają razem.'' #''Force Merger (715) '- złoczyńca (Fred), który łączy ludzi w potwory. Pegas wraca do akcji! #Dibouvam (716) '- złoczyńca (Juleka), który wysysa krew ludzią. Jest to trzeci złoczyńca, który został przywołany po setkach lat.'' #''Miss Plantar (717) '- złoczyńca (Sabine), który kontroluje rośliny. Chce się zemścić na swojej matce za to że ją wyśmiała... #Animagus (718)' - Biedronka i Czarny Kot po bitwie z Altiphormy, znajdują psa, który zmienia się w człowieka. Biedronka myśli, że to złoczyńca, więc go atakuje, a on zmienia się w psa i ucieka. Następnego dnia Marinette ma nowego kolege w szkole projektantów, który jest tym człowiekiem-psem. Biedronka później wieczorem go łapie, a on powiedział, że jest Animagiem, który był kiedyś zaakumowany przez Panią Ćme, jak kiedyś zbliżał się do Czarnego Kota to wyzwolił się spod akumy, lecz jego moce mu zostały. Powiedział, że inaczej nie da się wyzwolić spod akumy, chyba że posiada się miraculum. Kiedy Pani Ćma dowiaduje się, że jej złoczyńca jest Animagiem to przemieniła się spowrotem i okazało się, że to... Lila! Lila zmieniła się w Animagie, która potem przegrała bitwe z Animagiem, Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Animag zdradził, że ma na imię Stuart Gracé. Czarny Kot sobie poszedł, a Biedronka zadawała mnóstwo pytań Stuartowi. Biedronka wiedziała, że się spowrotem nie przemieni, ponieważ Bunnyx z przyszłości mówiła jej, że jak jest się 18+ to nie ma przemian zwrotnych. Stuart mówi, że Marinette jest bardzo kreatywna, a ona dziwi się, że on wie, że ona jest Biedronką.Stuart mówi, że każdy wie, iż ona jest Biedronką, już od 10 lat każdy wie. Od teraz Marinette i Stuart zostają przyjaciółmi.'' #''Strejsey (719) '- złoczyńca (Gaston), który swoimi strzałami spowalnia ludzi by Biedronka nie zdąrzyła go złapać. To kolejny złoczyńca przywołany spowrotem po setkach lat. #Demassacre (720) '- złoczyńca (Książe Ali), który sprowadza chaos na Paryż swoją królewską różdżką i koroną za to, iż Rose zakochała się w Marcu. Złoczyńca kontroluje wszystkich więc nie będzie łatwo go pokonać.'' #''Rena Mauvais (721) '- złoczyńca (Lila Rossi), który udaje Rudą Kitkę by zdobyć zaufanie Biedronki i Czarnego Kota by potem odebrać im miracula. #Ladymax (722) '- złoczyńca (Ginta), która z każdym powiedzeniem czegoś nie fajnego do jakiejś osoby staje się wyższa. Biedronko nie daj się obrazić!'' #''Peurme (723) '- złoczyńca (Nako), który zmienia się w chmure, która formuje się w strach danej osoby na którą spojrzy. Czego boi się Biedronka? #Serpentard (724) '- Gabriel Agreste powraca, który jest duchem z krainy umarłych, który chce przywrócić życie Tom'owi Riddle, który na zawsze zniszczyłby świat tak samo jak 1500 lat temu. Wszyscy Tom'owi Riddle mówią Serpentard, ponieważ rozmawia z wężami. To prawdziwa magia...'' #''Nega Bug (Niveau suivant - partie 1) (725) '- złoczyńca (Emilie), który kontroluje moce wszystkich posiadaczy miraculów. Niespodziewanie nie da się pokonać złoczyńcy ze względu na brak mocy, kto teraz ją pokona? Naszczęście Sparrow, Kid Mime, Melodie, Mercury i Animag im pomagają, a oni nie mają miraculi więc Nega Bug nie ukradnie im mocy. Nega Bug zostaje pokonana, ale to dopiero początek... #Ignoblia (Niveau suivant - partie 2) (726) '- Majestia w Nowym Jorku walczy ze swoją złą siostrą Ignoblią, ponieważ Ignoblia chciała przywołać swoich przyjaciół z krainy umarłych. Majestia wypycha Ignoblie daleko do Paryża, gdzie Biedronka właśnie wypędza akume. Ignoblia po wypędzeniu akumy atakuje bohaterów. Biedronka i reszta po ciężkim starciu z nią i duchami z zaświatów pokonują Ignoblie, które szepcze Biedronce, że ona jest jej największym wrogiem. Majestia zabiera Ignoblie do więzieni dla super-złoczyńców w Nowym Jorku. Marinette dowiaduje się, że jest w ciąży z Luką, po czym nie wie co ma zrobić.'' Sezon 8 ''Opisy odcinków (złoczyńców) #Cri et Larme (801) '- złoczyńca (Ella i Etta), które wywołują smutek i ból. Minęło 5 miesięcy od starcia z Ignoblią. Moth Lia od 5 miesięcy nikogo nie akumanizuje, więc to dziwne, że akurat teraz złoczyńcy powrócili. Czy ciężarna Biedronka da sobie rade? #Rougarou (802) '- złoczyńca (Stuart), który kradnie biżuterie ludziom by w końcu odkryć kim jest Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Już jest 6 miesiąc ciąży Marinette.'' #''Lysrix (803) '- Biedronka i Czarny Kot poznają Lysrix. Pajęczą super-bohaterkę, która chce im pomóc w pokonaniu Remote Chaos'a. Gdzie znajduje się reszta 29 miraculi? #Enchantimaestro (804) '- złoczyńca (Tina), który używa czarów na zwierzętach by atakowały ich właścicieli. Oby kot Marinette jej nie zaatakował!'' #''Strejsey 2 (805) '- złoczyńca (Gaston), który powraca, lecz tym razem nie tylko spowalnia ludzi. Kto jest najpotężniejszy? #La Devilla (806) '- złoczyńca (Ririé), który usypia wszystkich w Paryżu. Miracula już napewno są w rękach Pani Ćmy!'' #''Frayeuremar (807) '- złoczyńca (Janne), który przybrał forme smoka, który lata w okół Paryża by zmienić miasto w miasto ciemności. Kogo wybierze przeznaczenie? #Professor Cataclysm (808) '- złoczńca (Cedric), który zna wszystkie możliwości Kotaklizmu więc może go kontrolować. Co tu się dzieje?!'' #''La Poulpe Capitaine (809) '- złoczyńca (Uma), który porywa chłopaków do wody by tam jeden z nich został królem złoczyńcy. Czarny Kot ma już dziewczyne! #Pasd'âme (810) '- złoczyńca (Mentore), który kradnie dusze ludziom by nigdy więcej nikt go nie obraził. Po walce Marinette musi jechać do szpitala, ponieważ rodzi!'' #''Mr. Rat (811) '- złoczyńca (Xavier), który panuje nad szczurami, a ludzi zmienia w ser dla swoich przyjaciół. Niech Biedronka nie topnieje... #Timetagger 2 (812) '- złoczyńca (Chris Lahiffe), który może zmieniać przeszłość wysyłając ludzi właśnie w określony czas. Biedronka i Czarny Kot z przeszłości muszą stawić czoła złoczyńcy z przyszłości. '' #''Akama (813) '- złoczyńca (Chloe), który tak naprawdę jest Asysturą, tylko potężniejszą. Akumy mają cztery poziomy: Zwykły, szkarłatny, szafirowy i ostateczny. Atak szafirowych akum się rozpoczyna! To kolejny złoczyńca przywołany po setkach lat. #Loup-garou (814) '- atak szafirowych akum się rozpoczął, a Pani Ćma oraz Akama nadal wysyłają szafirowe akumy. Powstało wiele złoczyńców starych, oraz nowych, np: Deathticket, Senticharmer, Buglady, Camuka i Loup-garou. Loup-garou jako jedyny uwalnia się spod kontroli szafirowej akumy, ale moce zostają. Atak zaczął się w nocy więc Loup-garou grasuje. Dopiero o świcie zmieni się człowieka, lecz będzie atakować paryż każdej nocy nie pamiętając kim jest. Walka z szafirowymi akumami się rozpoczyna. Biedronka, Czarny Kot, Ruda Kitka, Viperion, Pegas i Roi Singe pomagają Biedronce, lecz czy to im się uda?'' #''Brawlyx (815) - 'wojna z Akamą nadal trwa, lecz to nie wszystko. Marinette idzie po miraculum królika, lecz kiedy wraca większość bohaterów zmieniło się w szafirowych. Bunnyx przybywa, lecz ją również dopada szafirowa akuma. Brawlyx jest najpotężniejsza ale ją pokonują po ciężkiej walce. Biedronka dzięki Julece pod postacią Spyliny. Na logike idzie, że skoro Lila nie została zaakumowana w Spyline to ona musi być Panią Ćmą, czy Biedronka wkońcu znajdzie baze Pani Ćmy? #Lady Ghost (816) '- złoczyńca (Juleka), który straszy wszystkich dookoła jako duch, mówiąc iż Paryż jest nawiedzony. A kto się boi duchów?'' #''Yoidesu Waruidesu (817) '- złoczyńca (Kagami), który zmienia ludzi w jej nowe mieczy, by wkońcu wygrać i zemścić się na Kimie. Dragon Bug na ratunek! #Babybug et Baby Chat (818) '- złoczyńca (Alex), który zmienia dorosłych w dzieci. Biedronka musi pokonać własnego syna nie robiąc mu krzywdy. Czy biedronka zmieni się w Babybug, a Czarny Kot w Baby Chat?'' #''Le Platineur (819) '- złoczyńca, który swoją płytą zmienia paryż w wojsko. Biedronko zatkaj swoje uszy jeśli chcesz mieć kontrolę nad sobą! #Bague Roi (820) '- złoczyńca (Adrien), który swoim pierścieniem kontroluje rzeczywistość. Niech Czarny Kot się opamięta!'' #''Sonic Fast (821) '- złoczyńca (Cinos), który nie jest pod kontrolą Pani Ćmy bo jest od niej za daleko. Jest on najszybszy, czy Biedronka i Czarny Kot go pokonają? #Terrarizer (822) '- złoczyńca (Therro), który kontroluje ziemię by na zawsze zakopać Paryż by nikt nigdy więcej nie dowiedział się co on zrobił. Rok i 4 miesiące temu urodził się syn Marinette i Luki, który ma na imię Alex. Biedronka jest znowu w ciąży. Będzie miała córkę, którą nazwała... Mermaid.'' ''Odcinki specjalne'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach